Harry Potter and the Lost Soul's Legacy: The Afterlife
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Harry Potter and the Lost Soul's Legacy: The Afterlife and other stories: The Afterlife as well, too even the characters of the afterlife too.


Harry Potter and the Lost Soul's Legacy: The Afterlife.

Harry James Potter had a heart attack 2 years later and his life ended tragically as well.

When Harry and Ginny met in limbo. She apologized profusely, Harry told Ginny, he knew and he still loved the child,and he forgave her but because since you cheated the reason why you died early you may have think you killed yourself, no, Tom did, even after the war ended, I should've taken you to a muggle mind healer to help you with your trauma and I should've gone meself too.

They rekindled their relationship.

Ruler said, "I'll forgive you on this one occasion just this one time, otherwise, you would be normally like them." Harry and Ginny gulped seeing their non-canon shipping alternates being tortured and being tortured by the canon selves and explaining they would never cheat, that Harry helped her through the stuff. Kingsley allowed time off for special boy who lived aurors being the minister of magic.

Harry scowled, "What Scrimegor was the minister in our time and he wasn't killed in the war."

Ruler said, "That's the main reason why I'm allowing you to skip wizarding hell, this time around. I'll send you back to the past. Back to the chamber right when the diary is stabbed through the cover as that is the last well, the last hole in tom riddle before he exploded out. I'll change a few things as well. Oblivated memories, an alternate past a change in birth order and everything else as well."

Ginny question, "Change in birth order, me being older?"

Ruler laughed a Santa-like laugh, "No, my dear, the same age as Harry, you will be a twin with your brother Ron and I'll give you this note, you two will be soulbonded or soulbound according to the Flamels. Yes a soul bond makes you sepiternal. Meaning immortal. Well in the world you are repeating your lives in anyways, because I've already caused armageddon for your world, armageddon is like how the soul disintegrates, and is reborn as a miscarriage, the world implodes on itself as it tries to be reborn, like Mercury, Venus, Mars, all were like earth until certain things happens that upsetted me No there they are. Yes there are other lifeforms out there and yes other human beings, not those gray or lizard-skin aliens that you see a lot of."

Ginny said, "The soul bond, prevents cheating?"

Ruler nodded, "I wonder why you didn't have a soul bond before in your world, were you two married the muggle way or magical way, I have to admit I wasn't paying much attention to you at your wedding I was busy well, with my wife."

Harry and Ginny blush..

Ginny asked, "Wife?"

Harry smirked, "Making love during our wedding were you?"

Ruler blushed though his blush couldn't be seen by Harry and Ginny, but the vibes of the blush could be felt, "Yes, well. I could've paid more attention and all. but still which was it."

Harry answered, "Muggle."

Ruler rolled his eyes, "Of course, why didn't you marry the magical way?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "you do know that there no divorce or annulments in the wizarding world right?"

Ruler sighed, "yes, I made it that way on purpose you are supposed to stay married, no matter what unless you are widowed. which you were. But I'll say no more, but obliviate you and you will step through this portal here you will wake up right when you arrive in the chamber, but you will have been imperioused by Albus as want to kill Ginny, because she's your soulmate and guess what else Ginerva, this Molly never wanted a daughter and planned on selling you."

Ginny reddened with rage, and calmly asked, "Before you obliviate us, can you tell us to whom I was going to betrothed or married off to."

Ruler grimaced, "You don't want to know."

Harry asked, "It's the ferret isn't it."

Ginny's eyes widened in hoping her new mother wouldn't be that damn desperate for money.

Ruler sighed, "i'm afraid, yes, it was the ferret, but don't worry harry saved you in more than one way, the reason why the evil part of you attacked your mind, is because you didn't merge your soul with it. true you would become inherently darker, but i believe that would save you some mental damage."

Harry said, "Open the portal but what is the title?"

Ruler said, "Harry Potter and the Binding Fury. is the starting point and the sequel is Harry Potter and the Righteous Fury."

Ruler waved his arms and opened the portal and said, "As soon as you walk through you will be obliviated from the past timeline. Good Luck Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley."

The portal closed.

Ruler muttered, "Now to deal with Queen Kalasin."

Ruler and Ruleress tortured Kalasin both ways once finding out she was an Canadian Citizen that moved from India. They tortured her using the muggle methods of cattle prodding, taser zapping and the removal of her baby parts and the regeneration of them and repeating the process rather than multiplying them. and making her feel the phantom pains, even though the womb was out of her body. They also conjured lightning blasts from their hands and electrocuted Kalasin. until she disintegrated into soul bone dust. and reborn into the Harry Potter world as an American. who had to deal with Lady Triste instead of Voldemort and Kalasin's new family was a white American family and she was white but a muggle not a squib but a simple muggle that had brain cancer and according to the muggle healers she only had a year to live. As that wouldn't mess up the wizarding god's plans for his descendants. Now Ruler moved on to LutherienSilverStar and repeated the same torture in the male reproductive systems as well as lightning blast tortures. and then moved onto silverfoxxy as well too. and also repeated the torture because there is no way in hell people would use polyjuice potion to that bloody extent and also you cannot fully change sex while under PolyJuice not unless you have the hair and blood of the person of whom you are changing into an all and Draco may be gay yes, but there is no way in hell, he would've been an idiot to confuse a Polyjuiced Harry with the real one. Because he was raised in a dark family and the dark family always uses polyjuice potion and knows who it was before, no matter if the pheromones were replaced or not. So Silverfoxxy is going to be tortured worse than anybody else previously tortured meaning Kalasin, LutherienSilverStar and Silver Foxxy was not only tortured by the Wizarding God and Goddess lightning blasts, they were also tortured by the canon shipping couples of the canon world, the non blasphemous worlds. the novel jkr wrote and the warner bros movies as well.

Kalasin, LutherienSilver and Silver Foxxy, were all disintegrated into soul bone dust, and repeat their lives in the world they came from as miscarriages and reborn into the canon harry potter novel world as Muggle America, and either as African Americans or Native America or white folk with the muggle disease Brain cancer and they only had 1 month left to live. in those worlds and couldn't interfere with the Canon Harry Potter and Canon Ginny Potter formerly Weasley. The Potters visited the cancer-ridden patient and when Kalasin, Star and Foxxy saw the love in their eyes, they were ashamed of themselves for writing such stories and they told the canon potters the truth why they were cancer-ridden, the Potter understood once they heard about fanfiction they shook their heads and once they told them about the polyjuice club story or draco's plan to get rid of Ginny just because she made Harry happy or something. They gagged and retched into their own buckets near the cancer patients bed.

They told them polyjuice can't change sex no matter what and if that actually happened even before they were together as a couple, if they weren't virgins at all, then both of them would've died. in all worlds. Yes we magicals take virginity serious and if we lose our virginity to someone else other than the real deal, we would've gotten sick, and then died a month later.. and I imagine that is what happened to your versions of the stories you created and all. You may be forgiven since you were reborn into this world. but not fully forgiven completely.

The cancer-ridden patients died a month later. Ginny and Harry shook their heads and the idiocy of the others.

Harry and Ginny forgave them, slightly, but wanted them to still be punished and asked the wizarding god to make sure those writers were born into a world ruled by voldemort. They were this, time the writers learned their lessons "DO NOT MESS WITH THE WIZARDING GOD'S PLANS OR SUFFER HIS WRATH AND THE WRATH OF OTHERS."

The writers were finally reborn into the canon world as magicals, but as american magicals and went to Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts and all. They finally understood, that Harry and Ginny truly loved each and other and they found their own soulmates too and finally a peaceful life rather than a hateful life which is why they became writers because they hated their original muggle life.

Ruler had other things from the Polyjuice club characters to deal with.

Ruleress siad, "Ginerva Potter formerly Weasley, you are lucky that you are called here by yourself. With no witness, you do know why we called here don't you?"

Ginny had tears in her eyes and looked down ashamed and nodded, "because I used Polyjuice as Harry and came onto whomever crushed on him and all and was kissed by most of them as well, too."

Ruleress sighed, "You do realize we have to punish you for that right and you've heard the stories about wizarding hell from your parents."

Ginny nodded, and said, "Yes, I know."

Ruleress nodded, "Good, you do realize my husband is tell your husband what happened when you were in Polyjuice and all."

Ginny eyes' widened in horror, but knew she deserved it, "I deserve it."

Ruleress said, "Very well, you admitted your falsehoods, excellent, you have just secured yourself. A chance to start over after your torture for 110 hell years and 55 earthly years in wizarding hell. But however Harry did the same thing just differently, he never once well, kissed real people, polyjuice also works on objects as well and well, he bought sex toys with his uncle's money after stealing his credit card and shipping it to well, his home on privet drive and packed them up in the trunk and well. he's being punched for well, removing your polyjuiced self's virginity with a toy. instead, you both will be going to wizarding hell and you both will forget what happened in this timeline until your deathbed that is if you don't repeat all over again and all. Once you enter the gates of heaven you'll remember the previous timeline, but if you stay limboed you won't. Heaven cannot look down on your children, if you want to watch your children, grandchildren's, and great grandchild's lives you will have to stay in limbo. Forever."

Ginny said, "I understand."

Ruleress banged her gavel and sent Ginny to Wizarding Hell as did Harry and they were tortured by cattle prods and electrical lightning blasts and all."

Then they were being reborn as the other instead which they didn't know and wouldn't know until the life happen ended.

Once they died and entered heaven they smiled and blushed at remembering the previous and living as the other instead. This time Harry and Ginny finally lived happily ever after.

Another World, The Snow Queen: The Afterlife, The Snog that went Wrong The Afterlife, The Tickle Team: The Afterlife. A Hard Night the Afterlife. A Miscalculation in Time: The Afrterlife, A Sorrowful Goodbye: The Afterlife.

The characters from all six stories were standing before the wizarding god and goddess with glowing emerald-green and fire-red eyes inside black voids with a white hooded cloak with a king and queen's crown on top of their cloaks. They radiated power and disappointment and they had experimental projects especially involving incest and all. They had everything immoral that silverfoxxy wrote, Wizarding God and Goddess are killed silverfoxxy for their blasphemous stories now they had to deal with the characters which they all the characters literally pissed and shite in their underwear and/or panties.

Wizarding God boomed voice, "We are very disappointed in each and every single damn one of you and you will be placed into a special type of punishment. That will combination of all muggle magical and if bdsm punishments for every single damn one of you. You will all be disintegrated that means neville will become the boy who lived. and Hannah would become Neville soulmate by soul bond and guess what they will fail as well leaving the world under voldemort's rule to teach you incest couplings or immoral couplings a bloody damn lesson and all that. Glaring at every single one of the character and their jeans were soaked with piss and the smell reached the wizarding god and goddess and smirked. "Perfect, you'll pissed and shite in your pants, just what I was hoping for."

Wizarding God waved his hand and sent all the characters to wizarding hell to be tortured by thier non blasphemous counterparts and all.

Wizarding God growled, I so wish I could've killed them while they were bloody alive."

Goddess said,"I do too honey, but we did kill them now didn't we."

Wizarding God's angered left me in seeing the love in his wife's eyes, knowing that she agreed with his torture plan even if the characters' from those stories don't agree with it and all.

Most of those earth now imploded upon themselves to prevent incest from ever happening again in that world.

The Wizarding God and Goddess finally got their wish of a perfect Harry Potter canon earth and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
